This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Advertisements using a half-mirror (sometimes referred to as a transparent mirror, a two-way mirror, or a one-way mirror) have recently been developed. The half-mirror is a transparent material (e.g., glass, acrylic, polycarbonate, etc.) that is at least partially coated with a reflective material on a front- or rear-side thereof, and includes an image proximate the rear side thereof. The half-mirror reflects ambient light in the absence of light behind the half-mirror such that the half-mirror acts as a traditional fully reflective mirror. Conversely, when light from a light source illuminates the image located behind the half-mirror, the image is transmitted through the half-mirror and observed at the front side thereof. Challenges remain, however, in creating the ideal amount of transparency and reflectivity in the half-mirror to allow the illuminated image to show vibrantly when lit and completely disappear when not lit.